Darkness
by kawai1neko
Summary: Lucy's back but from where? How did dragons get here? Why is Lucy's hair brown?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:Lucy

"Lucy hurry up I 've been waiting for half an hour we're gonna be late" yelled Natsu jeeze how long does it take to get dressed, Natsu was sitting outside waiting for Lucy while Happy was eating fish. Your welcoming party is gonna end if you don't hurry the hell up.

_15 minutes later..._

"Im done don't laugh at me" she walked out awkwardly while holding her silver and golden keys, "Finally your finis...ed" Natsu forgot his words and dropped the flowers, "are those for me ... thank you Natsu, we're going to be late lets go". As Lucy reached for the door a blue hair came bouncing behind them "Hey Natsu who's this girl" Levy Mcgarden opened the door and grabbed Lucy's hand and yelled " Natsu's got a girlfriend" People rushed over while Lucy had slapped Levy's hand. Gray asked Lucy "are you really his girlfriend, or is he just paying you" Natsu punched Gray right in the eye "Lucy are you all right did the ice princess touch you anywhere, everyone gasped at the sight of Lucy Heartfilla with her brown curls and formal attire. There was a five minute silence in the whole guild, Master came out from under the Mira's skirt " Lucy is that truely you,we thought you died". The truth is ...

_Flashback_

"Im going train in the woods I will be back in two days" while tramping around in the woods Lucy was being followed by Natsu, Lucy knew he was there because Happy's wings were white as snow. KABOOM... Natsu jumped off the tree to find Lucy with a giant grazes and bruises on her body, Lucy choking for air whispered to Natsu "when the time comes I will be back" Lucy disappeared in thin air . Natsu knew she was alive when he got back to the guild everyone was crying over a letter, Natsu read the contents of the letter and knew it was a bunch of bull he ran outside praying for Lucy to come back.

_Present time_

Lucy told them the truth of her disappearing she told them why she came back knowing all the pain she caused, she wanted to save the world from the darkness that was going to eat Magnolia." What darkness" asked Wendy "exactly you can't see it, the bringer of death is coming any time now" Lucy said. The ground was shaking the guild, Lucy ran outside the guild "its comming" Lucy took out dual blades with a key in her mouth, summon Leo the Lion " Hey Lucy what do you want" Loke sat down on the ground waiting for a response. ROAR... everyone ran outside to see a black dragon flying out swooping down to attack Lucy, Lucy did a triple sommersault while dodging the dragon's attack. Lucy recited a prayer and in a blink of an eye Lucy was on top of the black dragon. Loke was made a forcefield of light protecting everyone from the black mist." Let me out" Natsu was bashing his fists against the forcefield " no Lucy said to to keep everyone in the forcefield at all cost" Loke calmly said, " I have to protect her" Natsu was doing everything he could to break the forcefield down. Magnolia was getting sucked up in the black mist. Loke fainted after using to much magic Natsu thought to himself nows my chance he flew the air looking for Lucy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

As Natsu flew in the air something took a hold of him, it had blue paws and wings it was Happy "don't think your doing this without me Natsu" Happy purred, "I was testing my new trick flying with fire" Natsu said,"okay lets go!" they both said.

Meanwhile in the air...

"Acnologia I didn't think you would be back" Lucy laughed "I'm here to get you back, you don't belong in this world neither did your mother" Acnologia growled " you don't know anything your just a killer" Lucy yelled as they started to fight in the air, " Lucy did you miss me" a familiar voice said, Lucy turned back flipped in the air " Natsu get back to Loke this is not your fight" Lucy cried, a dark misty cloud covered their sight and Acnologia used it as a chance to attack Lucy, "Aaaagh" Lucy screamed in pain, "LUCY" Natsu his fire breath and knocked Acnologia to the ground," Silly boy, you do not interfere with our fight it is between Lucy and me" Lucy stood up and summoned a bubble that sucked Natsu and Happy in it "Im sorry Natsu" whispered Lucy.

Flashback

"Where am I?" asked Lucy, "your in the Temple of Dragons" a blonde woman said,"don't you recognize me" the woman stepped into the light "mama is that you?" Lucy jumped off the cloud like bed and hugged the woman tightly, "its me Lucy, but its time for your training"; Layla Heartfilla the woman that everyone thought died from a fire ten years ago when Lucy was still eight years old. Lucy met Grandine she had beautiful white and silver scales her first training was the power of healing and controlling how much health she would use when fighting a bigger opponent, Lucy was deeply bruised but she kept fighting wanting to believe she was not an ordinary celestial wizard. After ten years Lucy learnt powers from the most strongest dragons she also was very fluent in the ancient dragon tongue.

Present day

"Roar of the twin dragons" Lucy was fighting with all her might she barely had enough strength to stay up, but Acnologia kept using massive attacks which tired both of them out. Magnolia was covered in darkness the guild was the only light left in the whole city, Erza got tired of waiting and re equiped herself with the Angel armour " everyone lets help Lucy clear the darkness by clearing the streets from the dark guild" Erza said, " the dark guild has infiltrated the cathedral eveyone head out" Levy walked out having Gajeel follow behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

As Fairytail spilit in to groups of four the strongest ones stayed to help Lucy fight Acnologia. "Natsu where are we and why is it so black"whimpered Happy " Lucy has no idea whats going to hit her" Natsu hit his fists together and took a needle out of his pocket poked the bubble "aahh"Natsu closed his eyes thinking he was falling but Happy was carring him " thanks Happy" Natsu choked on the black air " aye, sir" Happy started coughing before they knew it they were falling the air " aaaahhhh".

Lucy fainted but was catched by Carla; Lucy woke up finding Wendy healing her gashes and bruises " thank you Wendy"Lucy thought , as she tried speaking nothing would come out of her mouth she remember that Grandine said using to much power can lead to losing your voice, Wendy left the room and spoke to Erza " Lucy can't speak she just sit there now just drinking her cup of water", in time Natsu broke threw the guild doors and rushed to Lucy's side, he was covered in blood and had a huge smile on his face " Lucy i think we were able to kill Acnologia but he escaped in a blink of and eye"Lucy was smiled but had blank eyes she couldn't express how she felt.

The next day she woke up with Natsu hugging her tight on the waist, she couldn't speak so she layed there like stuffed animal while Gray and Erza took pictures and made fun of them. It was a usual day at the guild Lucy was sitting at the bar drinking ice cold water, "Lucy lets go take a job, this one looks good" Natsu was jumping up and down, Lucy's eyes scrolled the page she looked at the huge reward of one million gems but the thing is Natsu got the wrong paper it was the S-class jobs " Natsu you idiot this is an s-class job" Lucy tried speaking but Natsu just shrugged and looked for Lisanna.

Lucy's POV

Natsu Im right here where are you going? Why is he going to Lisanna when Im right here, why is he offering her the job that idiot im his partner, why does my heart hurt. "Lucy, Natsu just asked Lisanna to go out with him and together on the job are you fine with that" Gray asked I nodded my head and felt a stinging in my chest I ran outside and felt tears running down my next day I slept on my bed alone without a pink haired monkey sleeping next to me, I bet he's having right now doing the job with Erza, Gray and Lisanna that idiot I can't believe Im fallin for him, I grabbed my pillow as I felt my starting to cry.

Natsu's POV

"Where's Lucy I gotta tell her the great news" I ran around the guild looking for Lucy "she's not here you flame brain" Gray stated. " Natsu let's go have lunch at the bistro" Lisanna asked innocently " okay bye Happy stay Pantherlily" Natsu help hands with Lisanna and skipped merily to the restaurant, I hope Lucy's alright.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for reading my first fanfiction, I started only writing fanfics like 2 days ago so thak you very much.

From Kawai1neko

P.S

I LOVE FAIRYTAIL AND NARUTO

P.S.S

The next chapter really is real one :P XD


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4:

Lucy was at home trying to dye her hair back to blond , a few days later nothing changed her hair was still brown she hated it she thought that was they only reason Natsu hanged out with her. Natsu was in the guild worrying about Lucy " NATSU where is Lisanna" Elfman had tears coming down his face "are you alright" Mirajane's transformed to a demon and threatened Natsu that she will cut his throat out, just then Lucy came in holding a human-sized bag, " look what I found near the forest" she dropped it and Lisanna came out sleeping, "what the? last time I checked she was dead" Lucy was confused and decided to get a vanila milkshake from the bar; "sorry Natsu for blaming you and Lisanna is awake at the infirmary" Mirajane and Elfman moved on and started to talking to the other guild members, as Natsu was about to go in the infirmary he saw Lucy with Lisanna he heard nothing from the both of them just an awkward silence. As Lucy was bandaging Lisanna's grazes she came across a black mark , the moment Lucy touched it it started to scatter across her whole arm; Natsu came in and saw the mark on Lisanna's arm, Lisanna couldn't see it people started to think she was colour blind or she was taken by the dark guild and got beat up really bad. A voice came in Lucy's mind it was her mother's " Lucy there is a danger near you, I suggest you stay away from people that don't like you someone near you is being contolled by Acnologia be careful" Lucy quickly sat at the otherside of the guild while all the attention was on Lisanna, Lucy was scared and confused. Natsu knew there was something different about Lisanna but he just couldn't put his finger on it, "Lucy is there anything strange with Lisanna" Lucy thought ask her yourself you moron she shook her head to show that nothing was going on with Lisanna.

Lisanna's POV

I feel more powerful, I don't want Natsu on back all the time and he seems to care for Lucy alot I will show her that Natsu is mine and always will be Lisanna broke out in to a huge evily laugh everyone stared at her but she didn't care, a voice in Lisanna kept telling her to kill Lucy she planned on doing what her brain told her or what she thought was her brain.


	6. Chapter 6

Kawai1neko = sorry haven't wrote in awhile... i have been fangirling about kpop (mianhe/gomennasai) GO EXO & B.A.P

Chapter 5

Lucy was shopping in Magnolia when everyone stopped moving " excuse me can I buy this " Lucy waited for a response when a black ball of fire richochet towards her, she miss it by an inch Lucy started sprinting to the nearest building thinking that she lost the enemy Lucy poked her head out of the side as she turned around she could feel eyes staring at her, she took this as a chance to blend in with the crowd but while sneaking away Lucy came across a sea of frozen people its as if time stopped. _' Where am I, why am I moving on my own?' _Natsu was dressed in black as if someone changed his whole appearance, including his hair.

While walking Natsu felt as if he was drained of power he couldn't control his body, a faint dark aura was coming from his body " LUCY!" Natsu was screaming as loud as he can but nothing came out Lucy saw an evil looking zombie but as she squinted her eyes she saw Natsu " NATSU!" Lucy was calling his name out he heard but he started throwing black balls flame. '_What am I doing, thats Lucy! What happened to my body'_ "NATSU STOP ITS ME" Lucy was dodging as many flames as she could " SHUT UP" Natsu's face was as dark as his aura '_what did I just say?, NO DON'T LISTEN LUCY'_ tears started forming in Lucy's eyes she tried to hold them back but she couldn't help as she tried escaping from Natsu her way started to become blurred. "SOMEONE HELP ME!" Lucy screamed before passing out.

Lisanna's POV

The plan is going well I'm so proud right now GO NATSU KILL THAT FEMALE DOG! " Lisanna has been weird every since she came back" Mira and Elfman were whispering to each other Lisanna could hear every single word they said she had a little smirk on face, its nice having the power to stop time and choose which places I should use it in FAIRYTALE GET READY FOR SOME TROUBLE.


End file.
